Peppa Meets the Tooth Fairy
Peppa Meets the Tooth Fairy is the second episode of Ohmyheck's Peppa Pig fanon. Summary After Peppa ends up not getting a visit from the Tooth Fairy after losing a tooth, she decides to pay her a visit. Transcript *Peppa: (reads the title card) Peppa Meets the Tooth Fairy. *Narrator: Peppa and her family are having pizza for lunch. They are very hungry after playing Peppa's Super Mario Maker level. *Peppa: Mmmm...I love pizza! *Daddy Pig: So do I, Peppa! (chews pizza) Mmmm... *George: (eats his pizza, burping soon after. Everyone is seen laughing) *Peppa: (laughs until one of her teeth suddenly falls out) Hey, my tooth came out! *Mummy: Huh, your tooth must have been loose and you didn't even notice! You know what that means, right Peppa? *Peppa: It means the Tooth Fairy might come! *Mummy: Yes, so we must make sure you fall fast asleep tonight, or else the Tooth Fairy won't come. *Peppa: Right, Mummy... (scene cuts to later in the day, where it is Peppa and George's bedtime, and the young piggies are in their beds) *Mummy: Good night, Peppa and George! Get some rest so that the Tooth Fairy can come! *Daddy: Good night, my little piggies! *Peppa: Good night! *George: Night-night! (Peppa and George seemingly fall fast asleep as soon as Mummy Pig and Daddy Pig leave the room) *Peppa: (as it turns out, Peppa was just pretending to fall asleep) George, I'm gonna stay up all night so that I can see the Tooth Fairy. *George: (wakes up) Uh, not a good idea, Peppa. The Tooth Fairy won't come if you don't fall asleep. *Peppa: Nonsense, George! Plus, if I end up falling asleep, I'll just wear these headphones! (puts on headphones) *George: Suit yourself. (falls back to sleep) *Peppa: (short pause) Hmph, the Tooth Fairy seems to be taking her time. Good thing I'm wearing these headphones. *Narrator: (scene cuts to the next morning) It is the next day, and the Tooth Fairy still hasn't arrived. *Peppa: (yawns) Hmm, maybe staying up to see the Tooth Fairy wasn't such a good idea after all... *George: (wakes up) Good morning, Peppa! Did you see the Tooth Fairy? *Peppa: No, I stayed up all night and she never came. *George: Naughty, Peppa! I told you she wouldn't come unless you fell asleep! *Mummy: Good morning, Peppa and George! Peppa, why do you look so tired? *Peppa: (yawns) I stayed up all night to see the Tooth Fairy, but she never came... *Mummy: Naughty Peppa! You know you shouldn't stay up to see the Tooth Fairy! *Peppa: I know that now, Mummy, and I'm sorry. *Mummy: Well, let's have some breakfast, and you try and think of a solution to your situation. *Peppa: Okay, Mummy! (Scene cuts to the Pig family having pancakes for breakfast) *Peppa: Mmmm! I love pancakes! *Daddy: And I love it when I flip the pancakes! *Mummy: Oh, Daddy Pig! Remember when you flipped a pancake and it landed on your face? (If you don't understand the reference, see the canon episode "Pancakes") *Daddy: Well, I'm better than that! (Mummy, Peppa and George laugh) *Peppa: (she and George finish their pancakes) Mummy, can George and I be excused and talk about my current situation with the Tooth Fairy? *Mummy: Sure. It's good for a brother and sister to talk about these kinds of situations as it is with mummies and daughters! *Peppa: (leaves the kitchen with George) George, I'm so sorry for staying up all night to see the Tooth Fairy. I wish I had a way to talk to her. *George: Well, I might have the solution. I have built a special vehicle that will take you straight to the Tooth Fairy's home in the clouds. *Peppa: How? *George: Just watch. (places Peppa in his vehicle) Now hang on, this might be bumpy. (starts up the flying vehicle, and takes Peppa to the Tooth Fairy's castle) *Peppa: Weeee! This is fun! (the vehicle keeps flying until it reaches the castle) *George: (lands his vehicle) We're here! I'll stay here until you're ready to go home. *Peppa: Thanks, George! (walks down the path to the Tooth Fairy's castle) Wow, so this is where the Tooth Fairy lives... (enters the castle) *Tooth Fairy: A visitor! I almost never get visitors because people are starting to think I don't even exist! But, yeah, I'm real. *Peppa: Well, I'm glad you actually exist, Tooth Fairy, but yesterday, I lost a tooth and you never came! I know you can't come when I'm asleep, but why did you not come anyway? *Tooth Fairy: Because the rules say so. *Peppa: Rules? *Tooth Fairy: Rule #11 in the Tooth Fairy Rulebook clearly states: (reads the rulebook) "If a child loses a tooth, the child must be fast asleep in order for a Tooth Fairy to come and take their tooth in exchange for one pound or more." It's all for a good cause, you know! (Peppa frowns) However, Rule #12 in the rulebook also states, (reads the rulebook again) "If a child ends up staying awake all night and the Tooth Fairy doesn't come, they can come to the Tooth Fairy's residence and exchange their tooth, and a little something extra," so in conclusion, if you want me to take your tooth, you can exchange it with anything you wish to give to me. *Peppa: I'll let you play my Super Mario Maker level! *Tooth Fairy: Super Mario Maker? I actually have that game! Almost no one shares their courses with me. Just give me the course's ID and we'll get started. (after Peppa gives the Tooth Fairy her course ID, the Tooth Fairy begins playing Peppa's level) *Tooth Fairy: It's not bad, but you should try out MY level! (shows Peppa the course) *Peppa: (plays the course) Wow, your castle has been invaded by airships! I think I need to jump on that cannonball to progress...bullseye! (Peppa finishes the course) Wow, that was almost better than mine... *Tooth Fairy: Well, I'm more experienced than you, plus my course has both a theme AND a story! *Peppa: Well, if we can't agree which of our courses are better, we should just upload them and see what the players think! *Tooth Fairy: Ooh, a challenge! I like it! (Super Mario Maker players, play Peppa's and the Tooth Fairy's courses and give the course you like best a star! The episode will continue once the results are in.) Super Mario Maker: Peppa Pig VS. Tooth Fairy course descriptions Peppa's Course Travel through Peppatown as you drive the GLA to playgroup, find the hidden Pink Coins to unlock Madame Gazelle's secret room, and get a special random Mystery Mushroom costume! Tooth Fairy's Course Bowser Jr. has a toothache, and is invading the Tooth Fairy's home! Make your way to Bowser Jr.'s airship and defeat him to save the Tooth Fairy's home! NOTE: Please comment below if you own Super Mario Maker, because Nintendo will delete courses that have a low number of plays/stars, then I will upload the courses. Trivia *Mummy Pig recalls the events of the canon episode "Pancakes" in this episode. *The Tooth Fairy is voiced by Peppa's original voice actress, Lily Snowden-Fine. Category:Fanon Category:Fanon Episodes